


The Wonky Wand

by coplins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Awkward Castiel, Blow Jobs, Cheesy, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Everything after chapter 1 is just porn, First Meetings, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Rimming, Roughness, Slurs, Sub Castiel, Wizard!Castiel, implicated possible dubious consent, spell gone wrong, wizard!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel apparates for the first time. He doesn't end up at the expected location.</p><p>OR</p><p>Dean gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a list on tumblr with ideas for AU's or something like that.  
> Tumblr idea: wizard AU where one accidentally apparates into the wrong house.
> 
> A huge thank you to [Hufflecas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/pseuds/hufflecas) for editing this for me. It helps so much! :')
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://coplins.tumblr.com/)

Dean is in the shower, lathering himself up with soap and singing when a loud ***POP*** resounds in the bathroom, making him startle and turn around so fast he almost slips. At the last second he manage to catch hold of the clear plastic shower curtain to stop himself from falling. Which it does― 

For about half a second.

―before the bar it's hanging on collapses under his weight and he falls down with a yelp, bar and shower curtain both landing on top of him. As he flounders under the spray of water to get back on his feet he looks up to finally lay eyes on what caused the loud noise and almost screams again.

There is a man in the middle of his bathroom. He is shirtless, but is wearing a large Disney bath towel wrapped around his waist, aviator sunglasses resting on top of neatly combed dark hair, and flip flops on his feet. In one hand he’s holding a six pack of beer and in the other hand a magic wand. He is squinting confusedly, looking around the bathroom with a slight frown.

“WHATTHEFUCK WHO WHAT _MY_ BATHROOM!?!” Dean squeals indignantly as he tries to cover his private parts with the transparent shower curtain.

 _Great job, Winchester. Very smooth._ It’s not exactly a sentence that would earn an A+ from any grammar teacher. But it does sum up his reaction to a half naked man appearing out of the blue in his bathroom while he himself was naked in the shower.

 

The man squints at him with blue eyes. "My apologies. This was not my intended destination," he says before directing his confused frown at the wand in his hand. He shakes it experimentally and three little sparks fly off it and fizzle to the floor. His frown deepens and his lips press together to form a thin line. 

Dean stares, eyes wide, still trying to bundle the see-through plastic together to hide his junk.  
  
 _What the fuck?!_

The man turns towards the towel rack and taps his wand against it. It's about as effective as kicking the wheels of a car to get it running again when the engine has overheated. 

Predictably, nothing happens.

The man gets a very determined look on his face and slams the wand against the towel rack repeatedly. A very _bad fucking idea_ with a wonky wand. A **very** bad idea!

"No! Don't do that—" is all Dean manages to get out before there's a blinding light accompanied with a _'WHOOOSH'_ sound.

When Dean can see again he is met by a very disconcerting sight. The stranger is holding the wand arm straight. His hair is no longer neat. It’s standing up at haphazard angles like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes are round and horrified, staring at the now empty and charred towel rack. Fine dust motes of the incinerated towels swirl slowly towards the ground around him.

Blood drains from the man’s face, making his five o’clock shadow stand out. Slowly, he stiffly turns around to face Dean. Like he just now realised exactly where he is and what’s going on. When their eyes meet he blinks and his shoulders sag.

“Dude! You just destroyed all my towels!” Dean scowls at him.

“My… my apologies,” the man says weakly. Dean can barely hear him.

Dean’s head decides to finally get in the game and he looks the intruder over more closely. The guy is his age, possibly a bit older. He has a slim runner’s body with decently broad shoulders. His big, terrified eyes are beautiful. To be honest with himself, Dean finds him gorgeous.

Dean’s once-over triggers the man to look him over too. A blush spreads on his cheeks and travels down to his chest when he fully takes in Dean’s drenched state of undress, poorly covered by the plastic bundle held in place over his crotch. The man inhales sharply and looks away, lowering his wand to his side.

“That’s not gonna cut it and you know it. What the Hell were you thinking? Travellin’ with a wonky wand?” Dean shuts of the shower and steps out, frowning at the gorgeous intruder.

The man’s eyes flick up at him, are drawn down over his body, and instantly jerk away again. The blush deepens another shade. And if Dean’s not mistaken, there’s a twitch underneath the man’s towel.

Oh. So that’s how it is? Well he can work with that.

“I… I… It’s an heirloom. I’m not, um, adept at these things,” the man stuttered nervously.

“Clearly! How am I supposed to get dry now, huh?”

The intruder hunches in on himself in shame and looks down on the floor mournfully. He looks like a puppy about to cry.

“What’s your name?” Dean takes a step closer.

The man fidgets but doesn’t answer.

“Tell me your name,!” Dean demands, taking another menacing step closer. “Or am I gonna have to _assign_ you one?” he adds with a smirk. 

The intruder looks up and his his breath stutters. “Castiel. It’s… It’s Castiel.” 

“Did they not teach you the proper way to apparate in school, Cas?”

Castiel’s nervous eyes dart unbidden from Dean’s eyes down over his body again. He licks his lips and jerks his eyes away to stare at the floor instead. There’s a visible bulge starting to tent his towel.

“I… I didn’t go to school. I taught myself from books I found in our attic… Sir.”

Dean snorts and arches an eyebrow. “You mean you _tried_ to teach yourself,” he states dryly.

Castiel’s ears burn in shame. “Y-yes, Sir.”

Cas’ embarrassment is fucking endearing. Dean steps closer. He has adjusted to the fact that a half-naked man has appeared unbidden in his bathroom. He studied magic in college, then he joined the Armed Forces Magic Department. After his service he took up magical engineering—this isn’t even on the list of the weirdest things that have happened to him. But maybe one of the luckiest? Castiel is awkward, but beautiful. And so very clearly turned on. This could be a good thing.

“So Cas, you’re trespassing on my property and destroying my things. How are you going to make it up to me?” Dean smirks.

Castiel looks up at him without tilting his head up and holds out the six pack of beer. Dean takes it with a chuckle and puts it down on the floor.

“Good thinking, but it ain’t gonna get me dry. Hand me your towel.” When Dean reaches for it Cas panics. He backs up and looks frantically around for an escape route. 

It’s about now he sees there’s no door. His eyes snap back to Dean, big and round, to be met by a shit-eating grin as Dean advances. Of course there is a door. Two, in fact. But they’re hidden behind wall-illusions. All the doors in Dean’s home are. For shits and giggles, mostly. It also drives his brother Sam crazy when he comes to visit.

“That’s right, Cas. There’s no way out. Now hand me the towel.” Dean lets go of the now-useless shower curtain, grabs a corner of Castiel’s towel and _tugs._

Castiel squeaks indignantly and desperately holds on to a corner of the towel, trying to hide himself. Dean can’t hold back a delighted little laugh and his eyebrows climb towards his hairline.

“You’re _naked_? I thought you’d be wearing shorts, what with the rest of the getup.” Dean grins.

Cas looks up with a pained expression. “Yes, well, as I mentioned, this was not my intended destination, Sir. I was aiming for a deserted island in the Maldives. Not the bathroom of Adonis. ...Sir,” he flusters, a blush once again blooming on his cheeks.

“Cas, you must have thought of something else in your moment of transportation. Wonky wand or not, you just don’t end up in bathrooms when you think of beaches. What were your _exact_ thoughts when you apparated?”

Castiel licks his lips. His eyes flit over Dean’s body once more, then up again nervously. “I, um… I was thinking… um.” He squeezes his eyes shut. His shoulders sag in defeat and he tilts his head towards the floor mumbling something.

“Speak up! I can’t hear you.” Dean demands and steps in close.

Castiel’s eyes remain firmly pressed shut. “I was thinking…” he draws a deep breath as if to gather his courage. “‘this is going to be a pleasurable experience’. Sir.”

Dean chuckles. 

How about that? Christmas has come early this year!

Dean leans in close, feeling Cas tense up. He whispers in Castiel’s ear, a low purr, close enough to brush his lips against it. “Well then. Seems you didn’t end up in the wrong place after all…”


	2. True Love's First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to punish Cas for his misdeed. Cas may find the line between punishment and reward to be somewhat blurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings for this chapter:**  
>  -Dom/Sub  
> -Roughness  
> -Dirty talk  
> -Blow job  
> -Slurs  
> -Rimming
> 
> **Notes:**  
>  Any tags will be added before a chapter goes up. It was supposed to be only two chapters but I'm supposed to keep them short. I'm failing of course. So I add chapters instead of cutting stuff away. You find something you think needs to be in the tags, you mention it to me ok? 
> 
> Yet again, thank you [Hufflecas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/pseuds/hufflecas) for editing this. <3
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://coplins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Now. Let the porn begin. ;)

Castiel's eyes fly open and lock on Dean's. His breath turns short and rapid, his lips are slightly parted. "S-Sir?"

Dean wonders if he should introduce himself. He probably should, but he likes how Castiel calls him 'sir' and the idea that the intruder doesn't know who he is turns him on. "Now, will you let go of the towel or do I have to make you lick me dry?" he purrs, letting his eyes roam all over Castiel's body. Despite trying to hide it with the part of the towel Castiel still is holding on to, Dean can see that he is at full mast by now. Dean's own cock begins to stiffen  
in response.

Castiel makes a whimpering sound and lets go of the towel. He quickly turns around, facing the wall in embarrassment, and revealing a finely muscled back and well-rounded butt. Dean quickly wraps the towel around his own waist to free his hands. Also, silly as it may be, as a show of power. Castiel’s breath hitches when Dean runs his hands over his back and cups those perky ass cheeks, giving them a trial squeeze. Cas is tense, but doesn’t move away or try to escape. Dean strokes him along the outside of his arms and drags his nose from his shoulder up to his ear. He kisses the soft skin just below the ear and Cas makes the most delicious little sound in response.

Dean puts his hands on the wall on either side of Cas, boxing him in. He nips at his neck, earning him another little sound, and sees the small hairs on the back of the neck stand up. “So. Castiel. What would be a fitting punishment for breaking and entering?”

“I-I don’t know.” Castiel’s voice is hardly more than a breath.

Dean licks and nips at the knob at the top of Cas’ spine. He tastes faintly of salt and smells wonderful. “You don’t know _what?_ ” Dean lets his voice become sharp and commanding.

Castiel responds instantly to his tone. “I don’t know what would be considered a suitable retribution for my injudicious use of magic and the disruption and destruction it caused you, _Sir_.”

Dean chuckles and strokes with his lips along Cas’ other shoulder. When Castiel said he didn’t go to school he obviously had meant one that taught magic. Either he was home schooled or went to one of the few remaining conservative non-magic private academies. You didn’t talk like that otherwise. “Oh, I can think of a few things Cas.” He rolls his hips against Castiel’s ass so the man can feel his erection, and gets yet another whimper out of him.

Dean feels excited. He loves being in control and this man is gorgeous. He wonders what Castiel will let him do to him. Thing is, while the power trip is a rush all on it’s ownㅡrape is not power and an erection is a physical response that doesn’t necessarily mean the person behind it is willing. 

He bites Castiel lightly just below the base of his skull, revelling in the small whine and shuddering breaths. “You can make it up to me by being a good little pet and obeying, Cas. Do as I say and surrender your body to me.” He rolls his hips again and kisses down the side of Castiel’s throat. Cas leans his head to the side to grant him better access. “Let me taste every inch of you. I want to have those perfect lips of yours wrapped around my hard cock. Be my slutty little pet, Cas.” Dean sucks a bruise at the base of Castiel’s neck. “Then I want to have that gorgeous dick of yours pound into me ‘til I howl your name.”

Cas lets out a whining moan at that.

“We can play for hours. And maybe if you’re good, I’ll fuck you too. Breed you like you were a bitch in heat. Would you like that, Cas? Are you a good little pet?”

Cas breath is coming in ragged pants. He looks dazed.

“Or…” Dean takes a deep breath and lets it out, then steps away from Castiel. “I can just help you get back home and keep your towel as repayment. No hard feelings,” he says and waits. 

Seconds tick by and Cas’ chest is heaving, the sound of his harsh breathing echoing in the bathroom. Slowly he turns around, like it requires a major force to will himself into the movement. He has his eyes closed and his face tilted to the ground, cheeks tinged pink. “Your offer to help me home is very kind, Sir.”

Dean feels a sting of disappointment. He really didn’t want to see Castiel go.

But then Cas takes a shuddering breath and pummels on. “But I, I think I would rather take the… the punishment I deserve. Sir.” Cas’ cheeks heat up even more with the admission and Dean feels like fistpumping the air. 

There’s just one more thing to take care of before he can have his way with this lovely creature. Dean steps in close and runs his hands over the sides of Castiel’s waist. He kisses Cas’ pulse point eliciting a little mewl from the man. He brushes his lips against the shell of his ear and whispers. “If it gets too much or you need me to stop at once for any reason, just say ‘Croatoan’.”

“Croatoan, Sir?”

“That’s your safeword. Can you remember that Castiel?”

Cas relaxes an inch and his answer has more certainty than before. “Yes Sir.”

“Of course you can. You’re a good little pet, aren’t you?” Dean purrs. He removes the sunglasses from Castiel’s hair and put them in his own to get them out of the way, noting that they’re an expensive brand. Then he twists his hand in the dark strands and roughly tugs Cas’ head back, exposing his throat. Cas whines and buck his hips in search for friction that Dean avoids giving.

_Like it rough, do you?_

“Nu-uh-uh. Did I say you could move, you little slut?” Dean smirks with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Cas adam’s apple bob as he swallows. “N-no Sir.”

Dean bends down to kiss Cas’ adam’s apple, then works his way upward, dragging his teeth along Castiel’s stubbled jaw and nips at his chin. He strokes Cas’ sides, his hand roaming over his abdomen and up to his chest. He tugs Cas’ head to the side roughly by his hair, exposing the side of his neck and sucks a bruise, not caring one bit whether it’s a good call to leave bruises. He pinches Castiel’s nipple, indulging in the moan that slips out of the man at that.

Dean takes a step away from Cas. “Get on your knees,” he orders. 

Cas all but falls down in his rush to obey. Sitting on his knees he looks up at Dean with those big blue eyes shining of both arousal and apprehension. 

Dean chuckles. “Such an eager little pet, aren’t you? Now clasp your hands around your wand behind your back.”

Castiel obeys. He is fucking magnificent and so beautiful on his knees, all tan skin and wiry muscles. Cheeks flushed and dick leaking precome between his legs. Dean longs to get a taste of that gorgeous cock, to feel it stretch his hole open and pound into him with abandon. Castiel’s eyes are locked on his face, shining with a mix of want and fear.

“I’m gonna towel myself dry. While I do that I want you to lick my balls and lick the water off my dick. You are not allowed to use your hands. Is that clear?”

Castiel swallows. “Y-yes Sir.”

Dean steps closer, placing his feet on either side of Cas’ legs and removes the towel. Cas’ eyes snaps down to the cock now bobbing free right in front of his face. His breath hitches and he swallows nervously again. He doesn’t move.

“What are you waiting for, slut? Get to it,” Dean snaps after a few seconds drag by.

Cas look up at him again. “Sir. I-I’ve..” He swallows again nervously, his mouth dry. “I’ve never…”

Dean crouches down, coming face to face with him and gives him a light slap on the cheek. It’s hardly more than a pat. “Did I ask for a résumé, Cas?” he says, making his voice cold.

“No Sir.”

_Shit. Those wide lips are perfect. What god have I pleased to deserve this magnificent being to drop into my lap like this?_

Dean grips his cock and gives it a couple of quick strokes, milking it for precome. Then he captures the liquid on his finger and smears it over Castiel's lips. Cas’ eyes flutter shut and he lets out a moan, his mouth falling open. _Fucking perfect creature._ Dean leans in and kisses him. Tastes himself with a swipe of his tongue. He lets his tongue slip inside and glide over Cas’. Castiel reciprocates, mewling and kissing like a man who’s been starving for years and is suddenly presented with a feast. It makes Dean’s head spin and his heart flutter. He thinks he could lie in bed and just kiss like this for years, not bothering with anything else ever again, submerge himself in the sensation of Castiel's tongue, lips, teeth, sounds, and taste. It takes a lot of effort and willpower to break the kiss and he’s left wondering _what the fuck_ just happened. Judging by the dazed look on Castiel's face he’s not the only one thus affected. 

“Now. Will you do as I say?” His voice comes out gruff.

“ _Anything_ , Sir.” Castiel's voice is equally rough and breathless.

Dean stands up again, taking the towel and beginning to dry his shoulders and arms. He pretends to pay no heed to the man on his knees in front of him. It doesn’t take long until he feels a hot tongue lap tentatively at his balls. “That’s it sweetheart, keep going,” he encourages. 

The tongue licks with more confidence, and Dean makes sounds of pleasure that turns Cas even bolder. The tongue flattens and licks up along his shaft, then encases his cockhead with wet heat. Dean moans and Cas makes a greedy sound in response, sinking down as far as he can, until Dean hits the back of his throat.

“ _Fuck_ , pet. That feels good!” Dean drops the towel to the floor and draws in a tiny bit of magic to make the water left on his body evaporate. Using magic unaided for such mundane tasks is easy at his level, but more draining than it’s worth usually. Now though, he wants to focus on the miracle situated between his legs with his lips wrapped around him. He grabs Castiel's hair and tugs him deeper, until his nose brushes the hair around the base of Dean’s cock. Castiel hums, vibrations shooting tendrils of pleasure through Dean’s body.

_Holy fucking mother of Christ!_

With Castiel's hair in a firm grasp he starts rocking in and out slowly. Cas’ mouth goes pliant and he keeps humming appreciatively around Dean’s cock. Dean looks down to find Castiel's eyes closed. He increases the pace of his thrusts, hitting the back of Cas’ throat with each one until he triggers the gag reflex and pulls off with a wet pop. Cas gasps for air and his eyes fly open, blinking away the tears caused by his gag reflex. A string of sticky saliva hangs between Dean’s cockhead and Castiel's swollen lips. He looks up at Dean with eyes round and eager.

“ _More_!” he says and Dean can’t hold back a string of curses as he obliges and sink his cock back into the hot grotto that is Cas’ mouth. He fucks the man’s mouth in earnest, pulling out halfway now and then to let Cas breathe through his nose.

“Fuck, what a perfect little cockslut you are! So good Cas. Fucking magnificent!”

Cas makes needy little noises and rocks his hips in search for friction he can’t get. Dean feels his orgasm closing in and pulls off again, getting a whine of protest in response. He tugs Castiel up to a standing position by his hair and manhandles him over to the marble sink counter. Roughly he spins Cas around and bends him over. Cas yelps when his stomach hits the cold marble.

“Hold still, slut! And don’t let go of the wand.” Dean orders.

“Yes Sir,” Cas gasps.

Dean kicks his feet wide apart and then goes down on his knees. He caresses the round ass cheeks before him, so beautifully round and firm. Then he spreads them apart to reveal the luscious pink pucker. He licks a stripe from the perineum up to the pucker and Castiel moans. The taste is musky and good. 

“Yeah, that’s it pet. Keep making those delicious sounds. Don’t hold back on me, you hear?” Dean urges.

“Yessir… _Pleeease_!” Castiel's voice is rough and wanton. A drawn out whine follows, begging for more.

Dean obliges. Giving the pucker cat licks and then fucking into it with his tongue. Cas tries to fuck back on it but Dean holds his hips firm, stops him from succeeding.

_And Jeeezus! The sounds he makes!_ Dean wants them playing on a loop in his house forever.

Dean gets up and spins Cas around, circling him with his arms and seeking his mouth for a kiss. He’s so turned on it’s ridiculous. And what’s the deal with the butterflies having a rave party in his stomach? Castiel is panting hard and when their lips meet again he forgets about the order to keep his hands behind his back and throws them around Dean’s neck, clinging. Dean is in no mind to chastise him. He clings right back. Their kiss is passionate and dirty. Hot, wet, filthy and needy from both their parts. Dean’s head is spinning. Overcome with lust and something more that he can’t understand at the moment.

Their lips break apart when the need to breathe becomes too pressing. Dean grabs on to Castiel's ass. “Jump up and close your eyes sweetheart.”

Castiel does. Eyes closed, he locks himself in place with his legs around Dean’s midriff. Then they’re kissing again. Dean carries him a few steps to the open door to his bedroom, stepping through a seemingly solid wall. In there he turns them around and backs up until his calves hits the edge of the bed.

“Set your feet down.”

He doesn’t wait for Cas to get his feet on the floor. As soon as Cas’ legs untangle from his back he falls down on the bed behind him, with Cas landing on top of him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER TAGS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**  
>  #Bottom!Dean #Barebacking #Magically aided sex #Bondage #Orgasm denial #Creative wand use
> 
> They'll be added to the fic tags with the next update. :)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 2 later on. Let the porn ensue! ;)
> 
> So I know it's cheesy. But please, feel free to comment! It makes my day.


End file.
